Unending Loop- Danganronpa SYOC
by tsunanami17
Summary: (SYOC CLOSED) Welcome to Unending Loop, the 37th season of Danganronpa! Meet our new batch of participants, see whimsical executions, and hopefully some despair in the mixing bowl as well! Our protagonist, the SHSL Matchmaker, Kazuyo Emiri must debate her way through trials to find that despair really is never ending! Or hope, if you guys are into that sort of thing...
1. Introduction and OC Form

**It's a basic part of life.**

 **People… enjoying watching people suffer and die horrible deaths…**

 **That's the main purpose of that game…**

 **But…**

 **There is a hope side…**

 **Still...**

 **And yet…**

 **People want to be a part of it…**

 **Different people host it every season…**

 **And its name is DANGANRONPA.**

 **This season is called "Unending Loop", UL for short.**

 **Our host this year…**

 **Has found 16 participants.**

 **All with their own unique "talents".**

 **Like our protagonist, Kazuyo Emiri, the Super High School Level Matchmaker.**

 **It might seem like a bad talent, but that's what you guys wanted.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

…

…

…

I can't feel my face. Or any part of me, to be exact. All I can remember… is my name. Kazuyo Emiri. And my gender. I'm a female. My age as well. I'm 16. But… that's all. My memories might have been taken from me. That's… all.

Feeling suddenly comes back into my body, and I jolt upwards. I'm sitting in a desk. Inside of an empty classroom. The windows were bolted shut, and I was alone. It felt very weird to me. It wasn't a normal environment to wake up in… unless…

 **I've been asleep in class for a** **really long time and school's been shut down!**

 _That's a stupid idea,_ I thought, _because of the school was shut down they could've helped me get out!_

Oh, was I bad at thinking. I couldn't get over myself after thinking one bad match. Wait. I remembered something. A talent. I'm a high school student. I have… a talent. As one might say, a "Super High School Level" talent. _Then that explains the school environment_ … I thought. What is my talent?

Suddenly, a white light filled the classroom, and I suddenly remembered my talent.

 **SHSL Matchmaker: Kazuyo Emiri**

Yep, that was it. I remembered it. That's why I though match. I brought people together. I was the one who made those celebrity news anchors realize they were meant for each other. Yet… I could never find one for myself. I can't even figure out my own sexuality, for God's sake. My outfit doesn't even look good. My ripped jeans and lilac denim jacket…my messy, Golden bob-like hair… way to make a great first impression. But… here I am, inside the school for the world's best talented people. All of whom were high schoolers. I… just haven't met them yet. _Maybe they're outside the classroom…_ I thought. I slowly got up from the desk I was sitting in and walked towards the door. I attempted to open it.

 **The door was locked.**

Or it was stuck. I couldn't figure it out. "Oh well. At least I won't starve. I've got that mini bento in that desk space." I said as I stared at the bento in the desk drawer underneath me.

I sat back down in the chair. I then heard the sound of the door creak and a loud group talking outside of where I was. There, I would meet my classmates.

* * *

Hewwo… it's me again…

I'm deciding to host a second SYOC, because my first one was _so great_.

I mean, I'm still working on Fading Life.

But _this_ one will be much, much better and less of a joke.

So, here goes the form!

But please PM the submissions to me titled First, Last, character submission!

* * *

Full name (it can be English or Japanese but preferably Japanese; I'll only accept two English names)

SHSL talent

Age

Gender (no robots or agenders please)

Sexuality (so Kazuyo can match with others or herself)

Outfit (what clothes are they currently wearing when meeting Kazuyo)

Accessories (can be from something as simple as a bracelet to a giant tattoo. Be creative!)

Hairstyle (be as creative as you want!)

Skin color (don't be that person that says it's pink or green, stick to the normal scale)

Nationality

Race

Nickname

What they call Protag (can be from simple "first-san" to "kazoo" but please don't call her kazoo)

Any visible injuries?

Personality (don't be that person who says they have no personality)

How they got their SHSL talent (be detailed, but not too much that I get bored)

Backstory (like family history or previous school stuff)

Quotes (stuff they say often, sort of like a catchphrase)

Relationship to Kazuyo (no childhood friends please and not too many love interests, I will decide that based off your character)

=BEFORE THE GAME=

what outfit were they wearing

What was their personality like

Attachment to Danganronpa (how did they find out and why did they want to be in it)

Backstory

Their goal (what do they plan to accomplish in danganronpa; win game, interesting execution, or none)

=IN KAZUYO'S BLIND DATE GAME=

what sort of personality are they interested in

What do they like

What do they dislike

What sort of kinks (not overly sexual please, let's keep the rating down)

What would be their first move (like I said, keep the rating down, like a compliment to a peck on the cheek or something)

=IN A TRIAL=

Reaction to body

Reaction to execution

what is their debating style

How would they try to find the killer

If they are the culprit, how do they hide it

(Related to culprit) if they are caught, how would they rebut the statement

Murdered?

Executed?

Survived? (Can only have a max of 6 so please have a backup option)

Worst nightmare? (Just as a random fact)

Any other information you guys have

And that's it!

I'm way more detailed than last time, so I hope to get more submissions!

I'll make a page in the story that has a list of characters and their talents! The rest you'll figure out on your own.

See ya then!

-waves intensely as danganronpa trial room doors close-


	2. Cast of Characters!

Hey guys! These are the character submissions I have so far for Unending loop! When I get the full list I'll post the first chapter!

Females:

1\. Kazuyo Emiri- SHSL Matchmaker (me, tsunanami17)

2\. Tetsuko Ayanokoji- SHSL Transhumanist (dashunterman)

3\. Ichika "Raven" Watanabe- SHSL Junior Olympian (Mewkitcat)

4\. Etsuko Canamari- SHSL Perfumer (JustUsingARandomName)

5\. Yuki Miyamoto- SHSL Spirit Medium (chandagrigus)

6\. Chiyo Hayashi- SHSL Hypnotist (OnlyTruePotterHead)

7\. Chikako Sada- SHSL Assistant[it was originally helper in the PM, but I thought assistant sounded more professional] (Emma2248)

8\. Lola Anderson- SHSL ? ? ? (me, tsunanami17)

Males:

1\. Akuma Kaoda- SHSL Torturer (Hyper Muteki)

2\. Tamiki Yuri- SHSL VR Game Developer (DJisahat)

3\. Parakuru Rotakran- SHSL Rock Climber (0gRowlet)

4\. Amahiko Isui- SHSL Ichthyologist [a branch of biology that studies fish] (Fairybookworm)

5\. Ren Togakure- SHSL Army General (danieltruong1917)

6\. Genta Yokoyama- SHSL Butler (offsite friend from school)

7\. Naoki Takada- SHSL Bassist (someone on my discord server)

8\. Katsuteru Matsuo: SHSL Concept Artist (someone on my discord server)

And that's our final cast of characters! Enjoy the story!

Welp, see ya then!


	3. Prologue: part 1

The door was opened from the outside of the classroom. I saw an array of teenagers with many attributes that interested me. They said nothing as I exited the first person that introduced themself to me was a girl wearing a black tank top, white-gray jean shorts, thigh-high white socks, and red and white lace up sneakers. She had a long, white, braid that reached her waist and… prosthetics. "Hey! What's your name?"

She turned around and looked at me. She smiled and said, "Good day-ay-ay. My name is Tetsuko Ayanokoji-ji-ji. You can call me the Super High School Level Transhumanist-ist-ist."

 **SHSL Transhumanist: Ayanokoji Tetsuko**

"That's a really interesting talent! So… you make, um, what's the word…" I started off, but she finished. "I make Cybernetic Modifications of prosthetics-ics-ics. Considering that I have them, myself, it's easy for me-e-e." "Oh, that sounds cool, I guess… I don't really understand technology…" "It was my destiny as a human here on this e-e-earth to help people become their strongest-est-est with their new strengths-s-s." "That sounds boring. If I were you, I wouldn't pay attention." a male from the left side of the hallway replied. "Hey! That's very ru-u-ude!" Tetsuko replied. The male had on a black coat jacket with a hood, which was covering his face just a little, running pants with a yellow stripe on the side, a black t-shirt, and black tennis shoes. His hair was unkempt, and had streaks of crimson bleeding into the natural ebony black of his root hair color.

"Call me whatever you want, but my name is Akuma Kaoda, and I'm the Super High School Level Torturer… Aku, if you must."

 **SHSL Torturer: Kaoda Akuma**

"Ew! Torturers must have something wrong with them!" a feminine voice from the right side of the hallway called. "There's something wrong with everyone, you just have to discover it before they do… bring out the most needed information, if you need." Akuma replied to the girl as she flipped her hair to the side. "Whatever, I guess. I… should introduce myself, right?" she replied. "Unless you want to stay unknow-ow-own…" Tetsuko remarked. "Introduce yourself later! Maybe I could go… or something… it doesn't really matter… I don't need to make myself known." a male with distinctly visible ray-ban glasses replied. He sat in the corner of the hallway. "Geez… I guess I should've known before I said something." the girl replied. She had on a navy-blue hoodie with black running shorts and black track shoes. _Her eyes are really bright…_ I thought.

"My name is Ichika Watanabe, and I'm the, uh, what's the term, Super High School Level, I think that's it, Junior Olympian! Or, my American surname, Raven! Either's fine! I really really really really enjoy running!"

 **SHSL Junior Olympian: Watanabe Ichika "Raven"**

"Raven sounds interesting, I guess… Oh, blondie, what's your name?" the ray-ban boy asked me. "Oh, I'm Kazuyo Emiri. Matchmaker is my SHSL talent. Yours?" I replied. "He shouldn't be of any concern. He looks like a nerd." Akuma remarked. "Shove a sock in it, ass-face!"

"I'm Tamiki Yuri, and I make VR games for a living. And I basically eat, sleep, and breathe VR. SHSL, if you will."

 **SHSL VR Game Developer: Yuri Tamiki**

 _I really don't know anything about these guys… and I don't see anyone who they could match with here yet… hmmm… interesting indeed._

"Did you call me ass-face?" Akuma replied as he reached for a knife in his blade holder that lied on his leg… but to no avail, he didn't have one. "The hell? The knife was just here a second ago!" he yelled, "I was gonna stab him until he apologized!" "Sounds like a good idea." a female with jagged black hair replied. Her outfit consisted of a skintight black, short-sleeved top, a metallic silver mini-skirt, and three inch silver heels. Her red leather jacket was held on her shoulders. "Kazuyo-san, was it?" she asked. "Yeah…" I replied. "Eh. You look like someone who just got pulled out of a dark alley and assaulted by a ton of gang members. Your clothes say it all." she stated, sounding very confident in herself. "Eh?!" "That's being a bit too honest. I would've even said that, but I didn't say anything…" Akuma stated. "Why is everyone ganging up on Kaz-chan here?" Ichika replied with a scoff, "Doesn't sound good." "Just let me fuckin introduce myself before you guys make Zuyo the attention hog!" the skintight skirt girl replied.

"My name is Chiyo Hayashi, and I'm the Super High School Level Hypnotist! Don't fucking mess with me or else your memory is wiped!"

 **SHSL Hypnotist: Hayashi Chiyo**

"I wouldn't bother-er-er. She seems full of herself-lf-lf." Tetsuko remarked from the corner, "A-anyway Kazu-chan-an-an, shouldn't we-" "Scrap leg. That's what they look like." Chiyo replied. Tetsuko let the words sink in, and then she started to cover her face with her left arm, which was a cyber prosthetic, and vacuumed in her tears from her eyes. "We should just learn to deal with her…" Tamiki remarked as he then stared at the floor. _I really don't know what's going on and why we're here, but ok…_ "You know what? There might be a positive side to being here! Maybe it's for bonding… and stuff…" said a male with thick, slicked back blonde hair. "I doubt it highly… maybe it's for the enjoyment of our suffering… man do I enjoy that…" Akuma replied slyly. "Can somebody make him be quiet?" Ichika replied. "Maybe… while we're waiting, I can tell you the tallest mountain I've climbed!" the male replied. Just then I noticed his shirt was rid of its sleeves. They appeared as if they were ripped, and the male was very muscular. He had black gym shorts with a pair of orange trainers. "Boring… maybe I can… actually… it's better to do it when you aren't paying attention…" Chiyo said to herself. "Anyway, I was in Nepal, visiting someone, when all the sudden, I got inspiration to climb Mount Everest! But not hike it, or something like that. Like, actually genuinely climb it! So I grabbed my hiking backpack…" "When is he going to sto-o-o-op…" Tetsuko said, muting her ears with her earplugs. "And there was the American flag! So I grabbed a mini Japanese flag I had lying in my pack and placed it right next to the American flag! Just to prove I was there! Well, technically, I am half Australian, so I could've put that flag too… but I was born here! Heh heh!" "Are you done now, rockaholic?" Chiyo yelled. "Well, you guys heard my story, but not my name!" the male replied.

"My name is Parakuru Rotakran! And I'm the Super High School Level Rock Climber!"

 **SHSL Rock Climber: Rotakran Parakuru**

"You smell disgusting. Maybe shower before you arrive at a place like this!" a female said, wearing a surgical mask on her face. Her attire was an orange tank top with a white lab coat overtop, a long, flowing, blue skirt, and pink ballet flats. Her hair was a medium length, wavy orange, and she also donned a charm bracelet with charms of a rose, tulip, and limes. "Well I didn't know! I woke up in a classroom and found my way out here! Who knows how long I've been in there!" Parakuru remarked, "What are you guy's names again?I sorta wasn't paying attention…" "Kazuyo Emiri." I replied. "T-te-te-tetsuko Ayanokoji-ji-ji." "Akuma Kaoda. But call me your worst demise…" "Tamiki Yuri! The one and only crocodile wrestler- I mean, VR game developer…" "Ichika Watanabe! Call me Raven though!" "Chiyo fuckin Hayashi! Keep your head straight and remember it next time!"

"And I'm Etsuko Canamari. The Super High School Level Perfumer. Keep yourself clean!"

 **SHSL Perfumer: Canamari Etsuko**

"You smell ni-i-ice…" Tetsuko remarked to the girl. "It's my own perfume! I made it myself! Hence the talent!" she replied happily. "Perfume disgusts me. Ugh." Akuma remarked as he covered his nose. "I, on the other hand, love it! Say you love it Aku or I'll wipe your fuckin memory in a snap!" Chiyo replied as she snapped her fingers, and Akuma happily replied, "I love it! Thank you, Etsuko-chan for such an enlightening smell!" "What the hell? That wasn't me!" "Hehe!" Chiyo laughed as she snapped her fingers again, making Akuma say, "Chiyo Hayashi is amazing~" "What?! Are?! You?! Doing?!" "Ok, note to self, keep your distance from Chiyo…" Etsuko whispered, then replied, "Chiyo-chan, I appreciate the compliments, but they aren't needed right now…" "It's possession… hypnosis is its own type of possession… but, ahem, hmhmhmhm. -coughing noises- I have a bit more to it…" a girl with a lavender t-shirt dress and a dark red skirt replied. She also had a tattoo that read from kanji, "Life is a game with an unknown protagonist" and a black, bandage, eyepatch. Her hair was chest length, and clearly dyed purple. It was as straight as straight hair could be. "I channel the dead below when needed." "I like this kind of girl…" Akuma replied. I walked over to her and held out my hand. She recoiled in shyness. "I'm K-Kazuyo Emiri. The SHSL Matchmaker." Her hand slowly came to reach mine. She gripped it with firmness.

"M-my name is Yuki Miyamoto, a-and I'm the S-super High School L-l-level Spirit Medium… c-call me Yuki, please… last names are too formal…"

 **SHSL Spirit Medium: Miyamoto Yuki**

"How come she trusts you, Kazu? Huh?" Akuma replied forcefully as he got in my face, "Answer me, or else I'll tie you up and hurt you more than the average person's pain level." "I-I don't know! Why are you interested?!" I replied hastily. "I see bad spirits in your b-body, Kaoda…. This is not a good sign… You will most likely be tortured on your mental level by these spirits…" Yuki said as her hands clasped together and pointed at Akuma. "What?" he replied with gritted teeth. "Relax, relax!" Ichika replied, "Hey Yuki, what kind of spirits do I have?" "Me too! Me too!" Tamiki replied. Pretty soon the entirety of the students in the first hallway crowded around Yuki. "P-please stop! Pressuring the spirits to answer is never a good thing! They'll l-l-leave after too many requests!" she replied, drops of nervous sweat dripping off of her face. "Please, stop pressuring the gramma basslet… she needs her space." A male wearing a navy blue yukata replied. He had corals tattooed on the left side of his neck and a black anklet on his left ankle. His hair was a dark black, and had some hanging strands of hair, but the rest was slicked back into a ponytail ties with a blue ribbon. "Gramma basslet?" Etsuko questioned. "That is her type of fish, after all." the male replied. "What's with all this fish shit?" Chiyo asked him.

"I am the Super High School Level Ichthyologist, meaning I study fish, and I go by Amahiko Isui. Hiko is fine though! Hehe!"

 **SHSL Ichthyologist: Isui Amahiko**

Amahiko suddenly stared at me. "Hey! Uh, Kazuyo, right?" he replied. "Yeah…" I stated as I waited for a response. "Ah, nevermind…" he replied, his face turning red. He shuffled back towards the wall of the hallway. "There's only 10 of us… I thought when we got accepted in this school, there was supposed to be 16.." Parakuru remarked. I counted the heads in the hallway. "Maybe they're in another-er-er part of the hallway-ay-ay?" Tetsuko replied. "Let's go, then! No time to waste!" Ichika replied with a grin. "The full class? There's m-more of us?!" Yuki replied nervously. "Yeah, I think so." I replied. Yuki's voice then dropped down. "Thanks." she replied with a warm smile. The ten of us then walked down the corner of the hallway to look for the rest of our class.

* * *

Yo!

First official chapter!

(i wrote most of this over a span of two days in study hall so excuse me if there's some errors, I'll change them.)

I hope I did you guy's characters justice!

So far, best boy and girl (for me anyway) is Yuki and Amahiko!

If I get more characters, my opinions might change!

If you guys are here for the despair, however, you might have to wait another two chapters. After all, that's the main reason for this season, of course!

 _ **A never-ending loop of despair.**_

Anyway, see you soon!

Spoilers: I am the secret mastermind. Owo

(jk im not unless you want a copy of v3 lol)


	4. Prologue: part 2

My classmates were an interesting bunch, there was no doubt about that. A torturer who has a, I think, anyway, sweet side, a shy, spirit medium, and so forth. I seem average to them. In my opinion, anyway. Here I am, at the school for high school prodigies, and I just feel like that one girl who's always digging into people's business. That's what I do, anyway. I ask people their opinions on one person, things they like and dislike, and all the information needed to pair two people together. It doesn't matter if they're of different sexualities, they'll learn to love one another. My matches never failed… except that one time, when that host of some reality TV show wanted to get married to this guy… and the guy thought she was really creepy for loving him… but he had some feelings for her, he just denied it the entire time. Then when she kissed the guy… he sued my matchmaking team for "abuse" when really he enjoyed it. I saw the cameras in the room. He loved every second of it. But to the public, he made it look like I did something wrong. That was one of my first matches. The ones that followed that were more impactful, making me a celebrity. I mean, people did news articles on me. But… compared to the people surrounding me in the moment, I was average. A matchmaker is that one girl in high schools that always obsesses over cherry lip-gloss and gossip. I think that's what they think I'm like. So there's no way that anyone here will have any romantic interest in me- "Hey angelfish, when are we gonna meet the others? I don't see them in this hallway." Amahiko said as he tapped me on the shoulder. _A-angelfish?!_ "I don't know… when we see them, I guess, I don't know my way around here…" I replied. "What's with your fish nicknames? They're really shitty you know." Chiyo remarked to Amahiko. "They aren't if you know all of their information and their lifestyle! I can pair almost anyone to a fish I have studied! There's plenty of fish in the sea, you know!" he replied with a grin. "Wow. Even a pun. Nice one." Tamiki replied sarcastically. "That wasn't a pun!" Amahiko yelled, and he turned to me, with sorrow in his eyes, "Do you not want me to call you that? I feel like you're pressured…" "N-no no, it's fine! Call me anything you want!" I replied with a nervous laugh. My face turned red. _That means Chiyo might call me "shithead" everytime we cross paths. Or another embarrassing name… Crap._ "Hey look! New girl!" Ichika called. All of the sudden, our heads turned to the corner of the hallway. She was standing by herself, leaning against the wall. "Oh… I didn't expect so many people to be here! I get to assist with whatever!" she replied as she leapt up from the wall and ran towards the group. Her hair bounced with the leap as its chestnut brown, back length hair went up and down. She had a cherry blossom hairpin stuck into her hair. Her outfit consisted of a white collared shirt, a red skirt with pockets, an ochre yellow cardigan with many things sticking out of its pockets, and knee high black socks. She also had a black stitched backpack residing on her back. Ichika ran up to her and introduced herself. "I'm Ichika Watanabe! What's your name?" she said enthusiastically. The girl grabbed her hand and shook it with great force.

"My name is Chikako Sada, and I'm the Super High School Level Assistant! I help anyone in need and assist them with their problems!"

 **SHSL Assistant: Sada Chikako**

"Sweet! Can you rock climb? It gets heavy carrying around a really heavy backpack while trying to climb mountains…" Parakuru said with a sigh. "Chikako-san isn't that willing to help… is she?" Akuma questioned as he glanced his head to Parakuru, to Chikako, then back to Parakuru. "I can help with anything! Just… don't treat me like a slave, ok? I'm not _that_ kind of assistant!" she replied, "And call me Chika!" _Maybe she can assist me in finding someone for me- oh wait._ "Did you happen to see anyone else walk through the hallway-ay-ay? There's suppos-os-osed to be 16 of us-s-s." Tetsuko asked the assistant. "I saw one guy wearing a military uniform walk by, but he didn't notice me. I think he was heading towards a group of more people." Chikako replied. "Thanks, Chika. You're of great help." I replied. Her face flushed red. "Y-yeah… great help…" she replied as she shuffled to the back of our group. "Well?" Tamiki questioned, "Are we going or what?" "The spirits tell me this is a bad decision… there's some people there with b-bad backstories…" Yuki replied as she rubbed her hands together. "We at least have to meet the rest of our class! This is our high school class for the next period of time we're here!" Etsuko replied, spraying her perfume around her. _How long will that be, though?_ I thought, _Will we really need to know everyone?_ "This way!" Chika called as she pointed us into the right direction. We found ourselves with just the male in the military jacket. "Everyone thought I was being too forceful, so they left. But it's just my nature!" he said to himself, very loudly, that we could hear from the corner. His head turned towards our group. "Oh… hello. State your names so that I may be acquainted with you!" he replied. "Kazuyo Emiri." "Akuma Kaoda…" "T-te-te-tetsuko Ayanokoji-ji-ji." "Chiyo Hayashi. What's with your articulate bullshit?" "Parakuru Rotakran! Nice to meet you!" "Ichika Watanabe, but call me Raven!" "I'm Yuki Miyamoto… p-please call me Yuki…" "Tamiki Yuri! The only crocodile wres- ok fine. I'm a VR game developer." "Amahiko Isui! I'm gonna call you… Kokanee. That's the fish you remind me of." "Estuko Canamari. You smell bland." "And I'm Chikako Sada!" The male wearing the military suit had dyed blonde hair, and had a silver flute and a giant bullet across his belt.

"My name is Ren Togakure, and I am the Super High School Level Army General."

 **SHSL Army General: Togakure Ren**

"Are we going to have to train under you? Cuz I don't wanna deal with that bullshit in the morning." Chiyo said as she snapped her fingers. "No, of course not, Chiyo, you don't need it. Everyone else, 200 push ups!" "I… didn't say that…" Ren replied as he stared at his hands, "I'll just wait here. You guys go find the others." "Ok fine, if you insist…" Tamiki said back to him as our group ventured on without Ren.

We landed upon a group of 3 males and one female. "Oh, it appears as if there are more people." a male wearing a tuxedo and flat, navy hair replied. "Let's hope that military guy doesn't show up… he's a pain in the neck." The female replied. "Um… hello. I'm Kazuyo Emiri." I said to the small group. "Oh, nice, a new mistress! Hopefully…" the navy haired male replied. "Do you mean that in an overly sexual way? Cuz I'll beat the fuckin shit out of you if you keep talking like that!" Chiyo yelled to the male. "No… it's my occupation." he replied. "Yep, he already explained to us." another male replied. "Don't go making large assumptions." the female replied.

"My name is Genta Yokoyama, and I am the Super High School Level Butler. Pleasure to meet you."

 **SHSL Butler: Yokoyama Genta**

"You always say it's a pleasure, Genta. Ugh." The other male replied. His hair was a messy pinkish blonde kept down with a woven green beanie, and his eyes were a dark brown. He had a green flannel shirt with a t-shirt underneath that displayed a rainbow guitar pick, which my brain automatically assumed was the LGBT+ flag (because I have so many sexuality flags in my head whenever I see at least three of the same colors as a flag next to each other), and shark tooth necklace. His pants were baggy sweatpants, the color maroon, and he wore black trainers. There was a bandage wrapped around his middle finger of his left hand. "How do you know? You've only known me for a few minutes!" Genta replied, his voice sounding very articulate. "When you introduced yourself to me, Lola, and Katsuteru, you said 'it's a pleasure' after meeting everyone!" the beanie wearing boy replied, then turned his head to our group, "Sorry about arguing first thing… ehe…"

"My name is Naoki Takada. I'm the Super High School Level Bassist! The instrument. It's kinda underrated cuz of the guitar, but, anyways, nice to meetcha!"

 **SHSL Bassist: Takada Naoki**

"S-sorry if I come across as r-r-rude, but, why didn't you all try to meet up with u-u-us after we woke up in separate classroom-oom-ooms?" Tetsuko asked the newly introduced Bassist. "You see, we all woke up in the same classroom, along with Ren, who is the biggest jerk ever, and decided to stick together and talk s'more!" the female replied, who I assumed was Lola. "Ren left because he thought we were too, ahem, what's the word he used, oh yes, idiotic. I, however, am none of the sorts." Genta replied, brushing something off of his shoulder. "You sure look like one." Chiyo replied. "Hey hey! Now's not the time!" Parakuru replied hastily. "Are we going to meet back up with them?" Etsuko asked. "W-we don't know the girl and the mohawk d-dude yet… spirits are telling me they're up to something…" Yuki replied, her voice faltering. "Ok, now you're just sounding dramatic." Ichika replied. "Oh, right." the male, who I assumed as Katsuteru replied. His hair was in a black mohawk, with streaks of yellow and gray. He was wearing a black, button up shirt with a red chest pocket, holding a pen and a tiny notepad. Below the waist were red jean shorts, the pockets sticking out. He had no shoes on, for they were clipped to his pants. "Anyone want me to draw them a sketch? I don't know anymore… I'm really bored." he replied. "Maybe me!" Ichika replied happily. _Maybe… he could draw me? I've always wanted to be drawn… not on a billboard about my matches… just… a normal sketch, maybe?_ "Eh, nevermind… the offer's up." Katsuteru replied.

"Oh, right, introductions. I'm Katsuteru Matsuo, the Super High School Level Concept Artist. I'm usually the guys that people ask to draw beta designs, then they scrap my designs for a worse looking one… that's not helping my reputation!"

 **SHSL Concept Artist: Matsuo Katsuteru**

"Nice to meet you, Koi!" Amahiko replied. "Koi?" Katsuteru asked questionably. "It's the type of fish you… ah, nevermind." "Interesting. Hmm." Lola replied. Her hair was a dark brown, her face more round than the features of someone Japanese. I assumed she was America. Lola isn't typically a name someone hears in Japan. Her eyes were a dark green, and she wore a lavender t-shirt with a snake on it, and navy blue jean shorts. Her shoes were tall, heeled, yellow lace-ups, and she had armbands on her right arm. "Should I introduce myself or…" she said, her voice trailing off. "Go ahead!" Chikako replied with a smile. "Easy for _you_ to say…" Akuma remarked.

"My name is Lola Anderson, and I…"

"She forgot her talent." Naoki replied, a bit too hastily.

"I guess I forgot when I woke up in the classroom. It'll come back to me someday, don't worry."

 **SHSL ? ? ?: Anderson Lola**

"Someday? Why not now, or in a few minutes, or…" Tamiki started off, but was cut off by Katsuteru, "She doesn't remember, ok? Just… stop asking her." "Geez, some little shit's being hasty…" Chiyo replied. "Please don't anger her-er-er, she's probably still in her amnesia stage-ge-ge." Tetsuko stated. "The moribund needs her time." Amahiko replied. "But in all seriousness, what is with the ideology of fish out of this one?" Genta asked our group. I just shrugged. "It's his Super High School Level talent." Etsuko remarked, spraying her perfume again. Naoki and Katsuteru coughed. "Which makes him smell like fish feed all the time. It reeks heavily." "I don't smell anything that bad…" I remarked, wondering where Etsuko got her sense of smell from. To her, things were extremely strong when to me it barely enters my radar. Hmm… _doesn't that mean she can still smell the chemical properties of the perfume and not the actual scent itself?_ "Great! That means everyone's here!" Chikako replied with a grin. "Not necessarily. Ren went off on his own, meaning we have to find him." Genta replied, adjusting his pocket watch. "Then let's go! We have no time to waste!" Ichika replied energetically. "H-hang on! They're… they're telling me something…" Yuki replied, her voice and body shaking. "What is it? The spirits?" Parakuru replied. "Spirits?" Naoki questioned. "She's the SHSL Spirit Medium…" Akuma replied, "So don't interrupt." Everyone's eyes then were averted to Yuki, her entire body shaking. Then, after 1 minute, out came a reply in a voice that didn't sound like the soft, shy, Yuki we had just met.

" **Don't trust the bear. Whatever foolish actions you may commit, do NOT trust the bear."**

"Bear? There's no fuckin bear here!" Chiyo replied, her voice louder than usual, "Unless, of course, you'd like me to make one." "I don't recall there being a bear anywhere near here." Genta remarked. "Maybe she means this one!" Chikako replied as she dug around in her backpack and pulled out a stitched, green, stuffed bear. "It was mine as a child! I figured someone might need it in case of comfort!" "That's very helpful for someone in need… but there doesn't seem to be a case in which someone needs comfort." Etsuko replied as she adjusted her surgical mask.

" **There will be soon. You will need comfort after hearing 4 words. Now, hurry, and repent for your future actions, before you-"**

Yuki's head shook. "Wh-what did they say?" She replied. "The spirit… never finished." I said solemnly. "Something about a bear…" Amahiko questioned. "Anyways, we should get going." "To where-ere-ere?" Tetsuko asked. "The gym. It's somewhere around here." Lola replied. The group continued walking as Yuki muttered to herself, "Bear? What does this m-mean, are we going to get attacked by a bear, is there a bear c-c-constellation trying to tell us something, is there…" _I really don't want anyone in a heightened state, but I can't help but feel like something bad is about to happen._ I inhaled a deep breath and opened the door to the gym, only to find…

 **A black and white bear with a scar on its black side, jumping on top of a podium.**

* * *

Heyo!

I finally got enough characters (after a few months) so I can finally start up the story!

I'll add the intro to the killing game in its own separate chapter!

Anyways, that concludes the season introduction, and I welcome you to Season 37 of the beloved reality TV Series, Danganronpa: Unending Loop!

(smashes like button 53 times)

(ps if you want to find out spoilers for your submitted character PM me so you aren't angry/happy/confused/depression when your character dies/kills/survives.)


	5. Chapter 1 Daily Life pt 1

" **Hey, hey hey! Looks like our cast has finally arrived!"**

"Ok, did that bear just speak or am I seeing things?" Ichika asked the group. "This definitely isn't one of my illusions… If it was the bear'd probably be in a bikini

or somethin." Chiyo replied. "You aren't the only one…" I replied, my brain filling with thoughts. _A talking stuffed bear? Monochrome? Don't trust? Is this the_

 _bear Yuki's spirit was telling us about?_ "It is probably just a stuffed toy robot." Genta said as he walked towards the podium. "Did you just call me stuffed? Man,

kids never learn these days." The bear replied, scratching its head. "Is anyone else shock-ck-cked by this? How did they get the arms and legs to work-rk-rk?"

Tetsuko asked. "This doesn't seem real… there's no way. How can a bear look like that and _not_ be a stuffed robot?" Naoki asked. "Hang on, what does the eye

look like…" Katsuteru replied as he pulled out his notepad to draw the black and white bear. "Fanart is greatly appreciated! Thanks, Katsuteru!" the bear replied,

posing as if it were a supermodel. "How does it know your name?" Etsuko asked in shock. "T-there is some spirit inside this bear… no doubt about it…" Yuki

replied, her voice shaking. "Spirit? Other than my own soul? I am alive, y'know!" it replied, its face turning red, "Also, I am classified as the male gender, so

don't even come at me thinking I'm a non-binary bear!" "What does that have to do with anything… it's not like I'm matching you with anyone…" I instinctively

said. Normally, if I even hear one word about gender, sexuality, or anything having to do with romantic actions, my brain automatically replies without thinking.

Now, I didn't _want_ to talk to this bear, but yet I had a feeling I _had_ to. "Mhmm. Maybe you can match me with whoever your worst enemy is, for I am that

equal! Monokuma!" he replied, sounding very chipper. "Mono… kuma?" Genta asked, "Oh, I see… monochrome, bear, otherwise known as Kuma, put together…

monokuma! Oh, I love how our language combines things!" "You're supposed to be a butler. Make yourself useful and shut the fuck up." Chiyo retorted. Genta

jumped a bit. "Now now, this isn't my first time doing this, so you better know I'm experienced! Welcome to the Ultimate Academy! This is your school to own!

Make friends, have dorm parties, explore labs, everything you can do in a school! On one condition: ya can't leave!" monokuma answered. His face then turned

to an evil grin. "Well, upupupu, you can leave if you commit the evilest of actions…" "And what would that be?" Akuma asked, "Cuz I can do it on the spot if you

need me. I have a life outside of here!" "Really? Do you really want to leave that bad?" Chikako nervously replied.

" **You must kill a fellow student to graduate!"**

"The hell?!" Tamiki yelled in anger, "You actually expect us to do that?" "Welp, if you don't after a certain time limit, y'all will just die in a giant pit where you

have no future! Or you'll be stuck here forever… If you reach a certain stage, a few of you, just a few of you, will escape!" _My brain was still taking a while to_

 _process this…. Kill someone… with our own hands? Bloody murder? I… won't do it. There's no amount of motives that will make me commit this action. I'm_

 _supposed to make people enjoy life, not want to end it…_ "I'll be the first one not to." Chikako replied, her voice sounding more angered than her usual, cheerful

self. "You idiotic piranha! I won't kill anyone! No one in their right mind would do that! Besides, uh, Zombie fish over there." Amahiko said, pointing at Akuma.

"I'm a bear, not a fish. Get your head straight! No pun intended, Kazuyo!" monokuma replied, winking at me. "I don't appreciate sexuality puns." I replied,

angrily. "Ok! Go explore the school! I'm giving you all eHandbooks with information on the rules, a map, info on your fellow classmates, and, hint hint, a VIDEO!

It's an entertaining, fun little video that I put together about your past lives! You'll really love it… Upupupu… Anyways, have fun! And remember, don't contain

your rage! Let it out with a murder or two!" the bear yelled before disappearing underneath the stage. Then, 16 tablets were dropped from off of the stage, each

with our names and a picture of us in what I presumed were our old school uniforms. I picked up the tablet with my name on it.

 **Welcome, Kazuyo Emiri, SHSL Matchmaker, to the Ultimate Academy.**

 **Unlock**

 **Turn off**

 _Rules_

 _Map_

 _Student Report Cards_

 _Class Trial_

I clicked on the rules icon, and out came a list of rules that applied to us during our stay at the Ultimate Academy.

 _1\. Students are not allowed to leave school campus. If you do, expect a great punishment!_

 _2\. The night hours are from 10pm to 7am. Some places are off limits during this time, so proceed with caution! Don't want you getting locked in a room forever!_

 _3\. Sleeping anywhere other than your assigned rooms will be seen as sleeping in class and will be punished accordingly. Unless, of course, you're dead._

 _4\. You're free to explore the academy grounds without any restrictions!_

 _5\. Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, and whoever commits such actions will be punished accordingly._

 _6\. Anyone who kills a fellow student will graduate, unless, of course, they're found out!_

 _7\. The SHSL Matchmaker, Kazuyo Emiri, has free will to pair two people up for a 'blind date game', and even with herself! You are required to go if you are chosen, or else you will be punished._

 _8\. More rules will be added if necessary._

Hang on… what's this about me hosting a "Blind Date Game"? "Kazu-chan-an-an… I didn't know this is what you did for matchmaking-ing-ing!" Tetsuko replied,

her face bright red, "Just don't put me with a boy, ok-k-k?" "I don't even know what this is… I just found out about it…" I replied, my face red as well. Not from

romantic actions, just from plain embarrassment. "Wait, what blind date game?" Katsuteru asked the group. "Go to the rules, you fuckin idiot!" Chiyo yelled,

snapping her fingers. "Oh, right. I obviously knew that because I'm the biggest idiot ever, and Chiyo Hayashi is extremely smart… thank you, Chiyo!" he replied

in a voice that wasn't his, then, "The hell?" Chiyo giggled in the corner. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt you!" she replied as Katsuteru tapped on the rules icon.

"Oh…. blind date game…" Katsuteru replied, his face turning red as well. Pretty soon, our entire class was blushing when they read the rule that applied to my

blind date game. "Uh… can you guys stop blushing?" I asked, "It's not that big of a deal! I don't even know how to do it! Plus, we don't even know each other!"

"That's the point… -cough cough-" Etsuko replied, coughing when placing more perfume around her, "Stop making me flustered!" _Wow, I never knew that my_

 _occupation had this much of an effect on high schoolers… mainly because I did adults… wow. I… should probably change the subject._ "Anyway, enough about

rule number 7, what about 5?" I asked the group. Everyone's faces turned back to normal. "Punishment from hurting that stupid bear? I could withstand it."

Akuma replied, rubbing his hands together. "But… you don't want that punishment! We have to escape!" Chikako worriedly replied. _What could that punishment_

 _be? Something like detention? Or worse… Most likely worse, from Monokuma's intentions._ "Enough of the rules, I found something that has all our birthdays on

it!" Ichika replied, showing her screen to the group. "Thanks, betta! I'll check it out!" Amahiko replied as he clicked on the _Student Report Cards_ icon on his

eHandbook. I did the same. First came up my information.

 **Name: Kazuyo Emiri**

 **Age:16**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Birthday: 2/14**

 **Likes: love, candy hearts, snow**

 **Dislikes: hatred, politics, fruit, rain**

 **(unless there's someone to carry her umbrella)**

 **Talent: SHSL Matchmaker**

 _Wow… they got this exactly right! Wait… how did Monokuma know that I had a thing for people carrying my umbrella in the rain? Not that it's ever happened to me…_ I clicked on another profile.

 **Name: Yuki Miyamoto**

 **Age: 16**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Birthday: 7/08**

 **Likes: occult, slow actions, lavender**

 **Dislikes: speed, general religion, oranges**

 **Talent: SHSL Spirit Medium**

Hmmm… I should look at all of these later, and not right now. "Hey guys, there's a map function!" Naoki said, tapping away on his eHandbook. "Please tell me

there's a game room….." Tamiki asked intensely. I tapped on the Map icon. There, it showed my current location, outside of the gym, which was at the center of

the school. To the left of us were the dormitories, and to the right was the cafeteria, locker rooms, library, and a pool. There were stairs from the back of the

gym that led to the second floor, and that area was covered in the color red on the map, meaning we can't access it. I couldn't even tap on it to see what was

up there. "Let us go to the dormitories. We should be able to access our own rooms, correct?" Genta said, looking away from his tablet. "Yeah… I'll spend the

rest of the day there…." Tamiki muttered to himself. "Alright." I replied, putting down my eHandbook. "Maybe there's a rockwall! It'd be great if it was on the

second floor!" Parakuru said to himself, a bit too loudly. "The second floor is locked, you idiot!" Etsuko replied. "Anyway, dormitories, correct?" Genta asked the

group. Everyone nodded. The class then made their way to the dormitories, following Chikako and her eHandbook. We then reached a hallway that had 16

rooms with our last names on it. Tetsuko, Tamiki, Yuki, and Katsuteru went running to their room doors, went in, and didn't come back out for a while. I went

into my room… and found a bed with purple and yellow heart covered sheets, a pink blanket residing on top of it. Next to the bed was a purple desk and chair,

with a notepad and a set of pencils and pens to the left. A white lamp was on the desk as well. The wall was a pale yellow, and the windows were bolted shut.

There was another room inside of my bedroom, which I presumed was the bathroom. I walked inside, and it was all pink tile, and had a rain shower with a floral

shower curtain. _Why did Monokuma go out of his way to decorate our rooms?_ "Cool! My room has an array of fruit sprays!" Estuko replied from the hallway. "My

room has a bunch of torture devices- I mean a toolkit…" Akuma stated excitedly. "A shelf to put all my things from my backpack! And more!" Chikako called,

"What does your room have, Emi-san?" "A desk with a notepad and pencil set. And floral sheets… I like flowers…" I replied, sighing to myself as I sat on the bed.

"I have all sorts of hooks and ropes for climbing rocks! Although… there's no mountain or rockwall… awwww…" Parakuru called. "We should keep exploring.

There is still much more to discover. There is a place where I can be of great service." Genta called from outside of his room. "Yeah, that's a good idea." Naoki

replied. I walked out of my room and greeted the others outside, which were Chikako, Naoki, Genta, Etsuko, and Ren, who I had not seen until that moment.

"Oh, hey, Togakure-san." I replied. "To you the same." He replied. "Really? Does this guy have to be back here?" Naoki scoffed. "Agreed." Genta replied. "What's

you guy's thing against Ren?" Chikako asked, "What did he do to you?" "He criticized our talents for not being brave enough to be as strong as him, the 'Super

High School Level Army General'…" Naoki replied in a mocking tone. "Hey! I am in fact, the Super High School Level Army General, and I have a lot more guts

than a simple bassist!" Ren retorted. "Music is fun, y'know! Even if you aren't always heard!" Naoki called back. Lola walked out of her room. "And see her? She

doesn't even remember her own talent! A pity for herself, I should say." Ren called to Lola. "Excuse me?" she answered back. "Guys… please stop fighting." I

said, my voice full of anger, "We still have to explore, remember?!" "That's the whole reason I'm in here." Etsuko replied. "I'm with Emi-san here, we musn't

fight!" Chikako retorted. "Thanks, Chika." Etsuko and I said in unison. Chikako's face turned red. I could tell immediately what she was thinking. It is a

matchmaker's job to keep track of people's emotions towards other people, you know. _Being complimented by two girls that are really positive is great! I hope I_

 _can be of great service to them!_ Is most likely what she was thinking, her face all reddened up like that. "N-no problem… anytime…" She replied. "Alright,

alright. I'll stop mumbling about Mr Army guy here…" Naoki grumbled. "I'll come with you guys to explore!" Lola replied, "There's something mystical about this

school's aura. I can feel it." "Then let's go!" I replied. Then our group walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

"Cool! This place is split up into cafe like areas!" Naoki excitedly said as he sat down in a swivel chair in one of the four sections of the cafeteria. Inside of the

dining hall were four different areas, each containing different types of food across the world. "They. Have. Crepes." Chikako said as she stared at the European

pastries residing inside of a case in one of the corners of the cafeteria. "Would you like me to get one for you?" Genta asked the assistant. "I can get it for you, if

you'd like one!" Chikako replied. "Are they just going to do this over and over again? Since y'know, their whole job is to help other people…" Etsuko asked,

"Also… are those limes?" She went over to the back of the pantry, and came out holding a lemon, a lime, and a grapefruit. She took off her surgical mask… and I

could see her whole face as she whiffed in the citrus fruits. She was very beautiful, being that half of her face wasn't covered. "Aaahh! I love citrus!" Etsuko

sighed as she slowly put the surgical mask back on and put the citrus fruits down. "If anyone needs me, I will be in the kitchen, preparing meals for the day."

Genta replied as he made his way to the back of the kitchen. "Alright, if you wanna miss out on exploring… suit yourself." Lola said as she and the other slowly

left the cafeteria. "Where to next?" Ren asked the group. "The library, I guess. Seems interesting enough. Maybe we can find out more about the school!"

Chikako replied as she re-adjusted her backpack. We then followed Chikako to the library, residing slightly adjacent to the gym. I had apparently passed the

room before when meeting everyone, I just mistook it for a normal classroom. I opened the door to find an extremely high ceiling, books covering the walls all

the way to the floor. Some shelves were in between the walls as well, sort of like store isles. "Woah! Sick collection of books!" Naoki replied, starry-eyed, "I

might stay in here for a while… there's so much to learn! Although, I'm not normally the learning type…" "Seems interesting enough." Ren said as he took a

book off the shelf, titled _To Kill a Monobird—Prejudice against despair_. He opened it and sat on the floor, studying the words. "Let's go on." Etsuko states as we

left the library, now being only the females of the group; me, Lola, Etsuko, and Chikako. "Locker rooms, next, then?" Lola asked. I nodded. The locker rooms

could be accessed from the gym, and behind both separated changing rooms was a sauna, towels on the hook with our last names on them. "A… sauna? In a

school like this?" Etsuko asked, "It just smells all heated!" "Isn't that the point of a sauna?..." I asked her. "Also, why aren't there saunas separates by gender?

Like the locker rooms?" Chikako replied with another question. "Who knows." Lola replied, "Moving on, where is the next location you guys wanna see?" "I think

that's the only places we can see on this floor." I stated. _I'm going to go see what everyone else is doing._

 **=Free Time!=**

 **Student Report Cards**

 **Kazuyo Emiri**

 **Akuma Kaoda**

 **Ichika Watanabe**

 **Tamiki Yuri**

 **=Tetsuko Ayanokoji=**

 **Parakuru Rotakran**

 **Etsuko Canamari**

 **=Naoki Takada=**

 **Chikako Sada**

 **=Genta Yokoyama=**

 **Yuki Miyamoto**

 **Ren Togakure**

 **Lola Anderson**

 **Katsuteru Matsuo**

 **=Chiyo Hayashi=**

 **Amahiko Isui**

 **+Free time users Selected!+**

The first person I decided to check on was Tetsuko. She seemed like she wanted to distance herself from everyone as soon as the exploration started. _I should_

 _go check on her._ I walked back to the dormitories and saw Parakuru, Akuma, and Ichika standing outside their rooms. "I heard from a notification on the

eHandbook that Genta-kun is cooking! I wanna check it out!" She said as she showed me her eHandbook screen. There was a messaging function: something I

hadn't seen before on the normal functions. I looked at mine. "Weird. I don't have that option on here." I said. "Neither do I, sadly." Akuma replied, "I wanted to

send them threats if they tried to kill me." "What does that have to do with anything? What matters? Trying the SHSL Butler's food, that's what! I bet this is

what he served kings!" Ichika called as she ran down the hallway to the cafeteria. Parakuru then replied, "Where's your exploration group, Emiri-san?" "They're

still looking for other places that I've already seen on this floor. I figured I'd talk to someone, so I was going to talk to Tetsuko-chan." I replied. "She's trying to

sleep. At least, that's what she told me when I knocked on her door asking for a cyber weapon." Akuma stated. "I'd say that if I were her." Parakuru replied with

full honesty. Akuma cracked his knuckles. "I take that as an insulting threat to my well being, knock it off before I knock you out!" He yelled as I slowly avoided

them. I knocked on Tetsuko's door. "Hey. It's Kazuyo." I called. The door quickly opened. "Thank go-o-od another girl's here! All these guys were argui-i-ing

about the murder-er-er stuff!" She sighed in relief as I entered the room and she quickly closed the door. "So, Kaz-cha-a-an, what did you want to talk about-t-

t?" she asked me. _Maybe I can get to know her better. I'll ask about her talent._ "How did you become the SHSL Transhumanist?" I asked the white haired girl.

"Oh, I just taught myself how to program robots-ot-ots, and after I lost my arm and leg in a… tragic accident-ent-ent, I figured out how to make the cyber

prosthetics-ic-ics! Well, I had help for the arms after I was handicap-ap-apply for a few years. Now I help anyone who needs them-em-em!" Tetsuko replied with

a smile, "I've always been fascinated-ed-ed with technology since I was a child-ld-ld." "Have you made other cyber things besides the prosthetics?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but that was before-re-re the Ultimate Academy recognized me for my transhumanism-ism-ism. I used to make robotic toys for kid-id-ids because I

never got real classic toys for holiday-ay-ays. But really, I got inspired for prosthetics from a TV show-ow-ow. I spent a lot of time by myself after the…

accident… and I saw-aw-aw a pretty cool show that inspired me to get off of my wheelchair and change the worl-ld-ld! And if I couldn't just replace parts of the

body that were rendered useless-ess-ess, why not improve the failing ones? So… some of my works were basically items that made people gods… of course I

never sold them-em-em. They were too powerful-ul-ul." _Like superhuman strength? Speed? Tetsuko-chan can do_ _ **that**_ _? Woah…_ "What exactly was that-

actually… I feel that's too personal. I don't want to ruin your emotions." I replied. _I was going to ask her about the 'accident' but I feel it was too much for her to_

 _handle._ "Oh, that-at-at? It was just a car crash… in which both of my parents die-ie-ied… But my Uncle Zaizen cared for me after I woke up from a coma-a-a-a.

He was so excited-ed-ed when I could walk again!" her face lit up. "Oh… I'm sorry for your loss…" I condoled. "I don't remember much of them anyway-ay-ay.

But it's fine!" Tetsuko answered as she brought her cyber arm to her chest, printing out a piece of paper. "Oh yeah, my arm has a printer with mini scripts I can

han-an-and to people when I can't talk. I can do a lot of thing-ing-ings with it, but it's mostly for normal arm function-on-ons." she said as she handed me the

piece of paper. It had a cute little sketch of Tetsuko as a chibi, making a hug surrounding a heart. "Aww. That's cute! Did you draw that?" I asked, looking at the

piece of paper. "No… it was by my cousin-in-in. She's a good artist-ist-ist. The paper… is also how I get past-st-st embarrassing moments. Sometimes I'm shy-

y-y with new people, so I print them a piece of paper with my current emotion-on-on on it." she replied, her face turning red, "S-s-so, Kaz-chan-an-an… how did

you get your talent-ent-ent? Just curious-us-us…" _What should I tell her? The fact that I was trying to help my best friend at school by helping her come out to_

 _her crush and be accepted? The fact that the crush liked me and listened to me telling her to accept her? The… match I screwed up?_ "Oh… I just paired two

people up at my school as my first match… that's all. Then everyone in my class decided to come to me with their love life… then the whole school… the whole

city…" I started off, then stopped myself. "I'm just a normal girl, really." "You're really cool though, Kaz-cha-an-an! People are happier because of you! You're-

re-re a happiness maker!" she said, giving me a thumbs up. "You don't have to say it to be nice… really…" I flustered out. _People giving me compliments is too_

 _much…_ "Hey Kaz-cha-an-an, wanna talk s'more?" Tetsuko asked me. I nodded. We continued to talk about our past stories of pleasing people.

 _You gained a friendship fragment!_

 _Number of fragments for: Tetsuko Ayano Koji- 1/7_

 _Would you like to give her a present- oh wait. Author-chan didn't put the mono-mono machine in yet. That's an oof._

 **Tetsuko and I grew a little closer today.**

* * *

Hey hey hey!

Sorry I haven't posted UL in a while, I figured I'd at least get one free time event out of the way.

And MONOKUMA'S INTRO. Upupupupupupupupupu

But, anyway, the next chapter will be two free time events, and the following will be the final FTE and possibly the body discovery (if I don't stop writing this after too long. Oofus doofus.)

Anyways, I hope you continue watching season 37 of Danganronpa: Unending Loop!

Also, thanks to FairlyBookworm for pointing out my mistakes in the freetime events! I also edited the spacing so it's easier on the eyes! (I write in Google Docs so the spacing is normal on there and I just paste it without looking at the formatting.)


End file.
